My Immortal
by fakiagirl
Summary: [FakirAhiru, Songfic, My Immortal] To Fakir, Ahiru will always be immortal. [His thoughts after the series ends.]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Princess Tutu_. It is copyrighted by Ikuko Itoh. I do not own _My Immortal. _It is copyrighted by Evanescence.

**_Author's Note: _**Finally, another AhiruFakir one! Every time I hear this song, I think of Fakir and how he feels about Ahiru (see? I'm calling her Ahiru now) and I think it is the perfect song for an AMV (Anime Music Video), but arranging video clips to music is not one of my strong points, so . . . I decided to make a fanfic out of it instead!

* * *

My Immortal

* * *

Everything he did was ruled by fear, and he hated it. But that didn't make him any less afraid. 

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
_

He wanted to stay with her, always, and here they were. He knew it was selfish, but every time he saw her, his throat closed up and the pain made him feel sick to his stomach. He wanted, also wanted, so selfishly, that which could never be his.

He wished it were physical pain; he could deal with that.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

It felt like years, and still the memories tortured him. Because every time he saw her he was reminded of what she had been. Reminded he would never see that smile, never see her walk clumsily through the halls, never see her dance, ever again.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_

He had dreamt of her again the night before. Sometimes she was hurt or dying, and he could not help her; sometimes they were together, but then she was torn away from him. No matter how they began, they always ended in sadness and pain.

Last night's dream had been different. She had been happy, the happiest he had ever seen her, and she had danced through a meadow of flowers. It had been beautiful; she had been beautiful.

When he had woken, he lay awake in his bed for a long time and cried, really cried, for the first time in a long while.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

He cried for all she had lost, and he had lost, both in the future and the past.

She was a duck. She would never be _just _a duck to him, for he remembered, remembered what she had been, what she was still. And he would keep remembering, for her.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_

He missed her so much. But then she would waddle over to him, look at him with those eyes, and remind him that she was not gone, would never be gone. Not to him.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

He loved her still, even after all this time, all they had been through, and he would do anything for her. He would die for her without regret. But now, all she wanted was for him to stay by her side, so he lived for her instead. And he would never, ever leave her, just as she would never, ever leave him.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_So . . . I was wondering what your preference is for songfics. I usually have the lyrics bolded and centered, but I did the opposite here just to do something different. :) 


End file.
